This invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils. This invention relates more particularly to holders for graters or similar utensils made from substantially flat sheets of metal.
It is well known that useful kitchen implements may be provided from substantially flat sheets of metal having apertures therein with sharpened protrusions. For example, graters for cheese, vegetables, or other foods, may be made from flat sheets of metal. It is also known to use hard plastic for these utensils. These sheets, whether plastic or metal, are commonly referred to as "boards." When such graters or slicers are used, small grated pieces or slices fall on the opposite side of the sheet from the block of cheese, or piece of vegetable, or the like, that is being grated. When these pieces are allowed to fall on a flat surface, it will usually be difficult to transfer them to a bowl or plate without some loss of material. Moreover, pieces may be spilled on the floor. In either case, food is wasted, and time is wasted in cleaning spilled food from the floor and work surfaces.
A further problem in the use of graters, slicers and the like, is maintaining the stability of such graters while holding them. A certain amount of force is necessarily applied to the cheese or vegetable that is being grated. This force is transferred to the grater, which then must be held in place. It is difficult to hold such a grater in place over a bowl or other receptacle. Even if a surface, such as a kitchen counter, is available on which to rest a grater, a grater made of metal or hard plastic will easily slide across the surface. When the grater slides, of course, there is the danger of knocking pieces of grated food onto the floor. Again, food is wasted, and additional time is required for cleanup. In addition, if the grater slides, the hand of a person using the grater may come in contact with the sharpened protrusions. When this happens, the user may be cut.
A still further problem is accurately estimating the amount of grated material produced. It is desirable to grate no more than a desired quantity, so as to reduce waste.